A Summer Between Lovers
by animegirl9001
Summary: Sirius and Remus spend their summer vacation at James' house. Slash
1. Schools Out

Well, I'm making another story. I went from not writing at all, to writing all the time. I guess that's good for you because now you have something to do today! Any way, this is SLASH and if you don't like it, don't read it. I don't appreciate flames, ok? Thanks!

Remus' POV

Since we became lovers, James, Sirius, and I have done everything together. This summer, James invited us to spend vacation at his house. Of course, we agreed. Now that school was finally over, we headed back to his place to crash. We were all so tired that we fell sleep immediately.

Morning

I squinted my eyes in the light. Through the glare, I could just see James and Sirius. Leaning down over me, Sirius sang out, "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" I glared daggers at him. "You can keep your eggs and bakey, I'm going back to bed!" I pulled the pillow over my head hoping it would make some invisible shield. No luck. James ripped it off and rolled me over.

"Come on Remy, were going to be late for my moms pancakes!"

"But Sirius said we were having eggs and bacon!"

Sirius picked up the pillow James had discarded and threw it at me. "Oh, just shut up and come on!" Both James and Sirius grabbed one of my; arms and pulled me down the steps.

James POV

As Sirius and I pulled Remus down the steps, I could feel him slipping. "Sirius, hold on tighter!"

"I'm trying to Jamie, but I cant!"

Right before Remus fell; he smiled at me to show he wasn't mad. "Ahhhhhh!" The shout echoed off the walls as Remus tumbled down the steps and landed in front of my mom. She smiled down at him.

"Remus, I knew you liked my pancakes but you didn't have to throw yourself at them. I would have gladly handed them to you!"

His cheeks flushed and he looked a bit embarrassed. "Sorry Mrs. Potter, but some people could go to breakfast with out me so they dragged me down the steps. Wouldn't want to get anyone in trouble so I wont say any names." He coughed. "James and Sirius!" My mom stared at me.

"Sorry mum, but I was so hungry!"

She shook her head good heartedly. "At least those were the only bumps I've heard while you three have been together."

I didn't quite process that because I was already stuffing my mouth full of pancakes. "What was that mum?"

"Oh nothing James."

I just forgot it and started on my third pile on pancakes.

Sirius' POV

About ten minutes into breakfast, James, Remus, and I decided to have a pancake eating contest. Glancing briefly at James, I winked. We knew it was really only a contest between us. Remus barley ever ate very much. The rules were to just eat as many pacakes you could in one minute. We had James' mom time us and watch how many pancakes each person ate.

"Time!"

I looked at her. "So, how many pancaked did each of us eat?"

"Sirius, you ate 24 and James, you ate 22."

I smirked at James Triumphantly.

"Remus, you ate 59!"

That couldn't be right. "WHAT!" James and I said in unison. Remus looked at us shyly.

"Its not my fault, I just looooooooooove pancakes!"

With that, we all burst out laughing.

So, that was the end of the first chapter. Did you love it? I know you did. But review and tell me so I know for sure. Cassidy and Alexis, review!

L.O.H,

animegirl


	2. Quidditch Match

Remus' POV

After the pancake contest I felt like I had to burn off al the fat. "Who wants to play quidditch?" Sirius scoffed. "How do you expect us to play quidditch with only three people? For someone so smart, you sure are dumb!" Oh dear, I hope he realizes that what he just said makes no sense what at all. However I did have to agree on the first part with him. "I do suppose your right."

"We could always just all go after one snitch." James suggested, only trying to be helpful. I shot him an accusing glance. "Ha! You expect me to believe that? You just want to use the snitch because you're a seeker!"

"Well, that's always a plus." He chuckled. I wouldn't help myself, I kissed him. He looked mildly surprised. "Do I get one of those every time I act like a jerk?"

"Only if I get one back!"

We resumed kissing but soon Sirius broke us apart. "Hey, hey, what about me?" I looked around shrugging. "What do you want me to do? You know I cant kiss you both at the same time!"

James looked at me and said in complete seriousness, "Want to try?"

That was just too much. We fell down laughing and settled for hugging.

James POV

"Ok you guys, the objective of this quiddich match is to catch the snitch first. Who ever does this is the winner."

We all flew after the snitch. Sirius almost had it but I hit into him, knocking him of course. "Hey, shouldn't that be a foul?" I looked at him innocently. "Shouldn't what be a foul?" He shook his head and flew off. When I looked around, I didn't see Remus or the snitch anywhere.

"Where is it?" I said to myself.

"Hey James, down here!"

Looking down I saw Remus beaming, holding a struggling snitch in his hand. How many things can he do? As we landed, I had to congratulate him "Way to go Remus!" Sirius landing behind me. "Yeah Remus, way to go. You're just lucky James Knocked me out of the way or I would have gotten it first!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep dreaming Sirius." Sirius actually looked offended.

"Do you doubt my ability to play the game Lupin?"

"Perhaps. Is that what you think I'm trying to say Black?"

Afraid of a fight happening, I intervened. "Why don't you two have a rematch? Who ever gets it first wins. Their feud forgotten, they both agreed. "Watch out Remus, I'm feeling good about this one!" He decided to just go along. "Whatever you say Sirius." Standing in the grass, I called out, "Ready, set, go!" And let go of the snitch.

Sirius' POV

I flew out at top speed. When I go up high enough, I could see Remus still on the ground. Ha-ha! He was probably so amazed at my show of speed, he forgot to start! Glancing down again, I saw something gold glinting in the light. Was that the snitch? It was! And it was in Remus' hand! How did he do that? I went out way faster then him and he still got it. As I landed, Remus smiled at me.

"Sorry Sirius, but I just flew at it, and caught it!"

"I don't know Remus, I think you and James somehow managed to rig this on me."

They looked at me sympathetically. "Aww, Siri, you know we wouldn't do that to you!" James nodded. "Remus is right, and besides, when would we have had time to do it. We wouldn't have done it by magic because we still have on more year left of school." They had a point. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

"You guys are right. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm hungry again anyway. Let's go see what's for lunch!"

Everyone agreed and began the walk back towards the kitchen.

End of Chapter Two

If you haven't noticed yet, (and I'm sure you have seeing as its hard to miss) The point of view sections and chapter are very short. This is because I hate to have more then one event in a chapter. I get confused, you get confused, and you know what happens after that! So anyway, review, so I can update!

L. O. H.

Jill

Thank to those who reviewed including:

Cass-yes I love L.O.H too! I just wanted to be original.

Mandabella-I was hoping people would like the pancake eating contest! Here's the update so, is it good, is it?

Tanya J Potter- you've reviewed both my stories! A constant review!

Kiyomi22- Yeah, not many people write the threesome thing. I just thought it would be cute.

Chibi Bailey- Wow that was a long review. With big words! I'm glad my story could de-depress you!

Riss- Hmm, yes, I see what you mean. Many people dislike the different point of views but I think it's a good thing to do for my story. lol I gave you the tiniest little piece of slash. Perhaps you'll get more if you keep on reading!

Riku448-You keep on winning things! You should add me to your alert list so I don't have to keep emailing you updates. Stupid email


End file.
